Society of Christian Socialists
The Society of Christian Socialists, founded in Boston in 1889, was the first self proclaimed Christian Socialist organization in the United States. The primary figure in the creation of the SCS was William Dwight Porter Bliss, an Episcopal priest. Bliss had been interested in social problems and had been active in various groups to help advance the cause of labor. While he was in the First Nationalist Club of Boston, the most important group of the Bellamyite Nationalist movement, he broached the idea of forming a society that would espouse Socialism from an explicitly Christian viewpoint.1 On February 18, 1889 Bliss, the Rev. Francis Bellamy, the Rev. A. G. Lawson and sixteen others met Tremont Temple to discuss the possibility. A declaration of principles was adopted on April 15, a constitution on April 24 and a meeting to effect permanent organization on May 7. The first issue of the groups magazine, The Dawn was issued on May 15.2 Throughout its history, the SCS main activity was centered in Boston. A New York branch was established in February 1890, and state societies were formed in Ohio, based in Cincinnati, and Illinois, based in Chicago, in May of that year.3 Kansas followed with a state Christian Socialist Society based in Independence, Kansas by August.4 Danial De Leons future wife, Bertha Canary was apparently a member.5 Notices of the activities of these groups in The Dawn, however, were sporadic compared to the consistent reports of meeting of the Boston society. Beginning with the December 4, 1890 issue, The Dawn was relinquished as the Societies periodical and became the private property of Bliss, with the understanding that a regular page would be devoted to the progress of the SCS. After this the chapters outside of Boston gradually became dormant. The last mention of activity in Cincinnati was on December 18, 1890, from New York in the January 29, 1891 and from Chicago in February 12, 1891 issue. The last mention of a meeting of the Boston society is in the May 1 issue, with this note "In Boston, as everywhere, the Society finds great difficulty in extending its organization...it would be most desirable and have greatest use, if the Society had organizers and means to rapidly push and extend its membership, for that would mean still further extension of its thought." edit References #'^' Howard Quint The forging of American socialism Columbia, University of South Carolina Pres. pp.111-117 #'^' The dawn Vol. II #1 May 1890 pp.39-40 #'^' The dawn Vol. II #2 June 1890 p.92 #'^' The dawn Vol. III-IV #3–4 July-August 1890 p.164 #'^' Bertha Canary De Leon "When first we met" in Golden jubilee of De Leonism, 1890-1940, commemorating the fiftieth anniversary of the founding of the Socialist labor party. p.10 edit External links *''What is Christian Socialism'' a manifesto of the society *''The dawn''. Vol II #1 May 1890 - Vol. II #7 Nov. 1890 *''The dawn''. Vol III #1 Dec. 4 1890 - Vol. III #11 June 1891 Category:Christian Socialism Category:Religious organizations established in 1889 Category:Religious organizations Category:Socialism in America Category:Socialists